1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measuring device having an improved catch for engaging an edge below or above the tape or pressing against an object from which a measurement is to be taken.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Tape measuring devices include a housing, a retracting measuring tape having a catch disposed at the free end of the tape, and a retracting mechanism. The catch is commonly provided at a right angle to the measuring tape.
Retracting tape measures are generally used to measure an object and to mark and measure distances. The measuring tape extends from a front wall of the housing. Standard tape measuring devices include a catch, or hook, on the front of the tape to assist the user when marking and measuring distances and objects. However, the conventional fixed orientation of the catch, typically outward perpendicular to the tape, limits the functionality. There is a need for a tape measure having a catch that can be adjusted into a plurality of orientations with respect to the tape. It would also be desirable to provide such a catch which would ensure that the measuring tape, when used to measure a distance along a planar wall, lays substantially parallel with the wall.
Several innovative tape measuring devices are known that incorporate a catch that can be pivoted about an axis perpendicular to the measuring tape axis or centerline. One such design provides an “L”-shaped catch. The L-shaped catch rotates about an axis perpendicular to the measuring tape centerline, orienting downward when rotated counterclockwise and upward when rotated clockwise.
In another instance, the catch is hinged and incorporates a spring. When the tape is extended, the tongue can pivot about the axis when it encounters an object in its path. This type of known catch design is very limited in that it fails to provide a catch for measuring structures other than those including a wall edge.
There is an unmet need for a tape measuring apparatus having an end catch that can accommodate both an anterior surface and a posterior surface while the measuring tape remains parallel to the object's surface.